Performing graph coloring by computing independent sets is a valuable decision making practice. For example, graph coloring may be used by parallel algorithms to find parallelism in data. However, current techniques for performing graph coloring by computing independent sets have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current implementations for performing graph coloring by computing independent sets have shown a variety of inefficiencies which may be amplified as data sets analyzed using these methodologies increase in size. Furthermore, current implementations may show inefficiencies when performed on parallel computing devices. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.